Friends? or something more?
by KayFine.140
Summary: Naruto went to clean up Sasuke's old house... I am kinda bad with summaries. just read and enjoy, this is YAOI! dont like, dont read


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in here. If I did, things would be a lot different…

Friends?... or something more?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man sat outside the Uchiha Compound just looking. He hadn't been there to clean and dust everything in about 2 weeks so he decided to do it that day. This young man's name was Uzumaki Naruto. He had golden blond hair that stuck out all over the place, now a little longer and shaggier to match his father's, the 4th Hokage, and eyes so blue that they could rival the sky. He had tan skin and was very muscular, the only imperfection of his body was the six whisker-like scars on his cheeks. Normally he was happy and loud-mouthed, but whenever he came to this particular part of the Hidden Leaf Village, he grew somber. He really wanted to see the man who had once occupied this house.

'Oh well, it's not going to clean itself,' Naruto thought as he stretched his arms up in the air and then walked into the mansion quietly, as if not to disturb the peace, which is very out of character for him.

All of the sudden he stopped, turned around, and looked behind him just in time to see red eyes, and then everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto woke up he was in a dark blue room with sunlight streaming in between the cracks of white blinds. And sitting by the far wall on a chair by a black desk was a very pale man with eyes so dark they looked black, when in actuality they were dark blue. And black hair that was cut short and spiked in the back with long bangs. His name? Why it was non other than the famous Uchiha Sasuke, the now sole survivor of the Uchiha family.

It took Naruto a while to focus but when he did he looked away then looked back, then away, then back. He did this about 5 more times before he let out a small whispered, "Sasuke?" Then he said it louder.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke said smirking.

"What the hell? I come and get you, you don't come. I stop persisting and bugging you for 1 whole week and you come on your own, what the hell?" Naruto said, enraged.

"I finally ended up killing Itachi and now I guess I've finally come around." Sasuke said, "I thought you'd be happy."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled, but I can't help but wonder why. Hey, wait a minute… Did you really _have _to knock me unconscious? I mean was it necessary?" Naruto shouted at the Uchiha.

"Well, I knew you'd react like this so yeah, it obviously was." Sasuke stated removing his hands from his ears.

'Oh, I guess he has a point, but I'm still pissed.' Inner Naruto yelled silently. (A/N: I know it sounds impossible, but trust me it's possible, as my dad has shown me many times. Lol.)

"So, what are you going to do now, Naruto? I am a wanted rogue ninja. Are you going to turn me in?" Sasuke asked tauntingly.

"No," Naruto said, receiving a bit of a shocked look from Sasuke before he quickly hid it, "I am not, you'll have to do that yourself, maybe then they will lighten up on the punishment. Maybe then they won't sentence you to death."

Inside Sasuke was totally confused, why did his former teammate, the one that he'd almost killed a number of times, still trying to help him and save his neck?

As if hearing these questions Naruto answered, "You are… were, my best friend and I hope you still will be, I just can't watch them make an example out of you. If they still want to put you to death I'll plead with Tsunade-baachan until I get my way. Apparently it's hard for her to say no to me." Naruto said with a devious grin.

"Naruto, why? Why are you trying to help me? Don't you hate me for leaving you and trying to kill you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I already answered that," Naruto said annoyed, he hated it when he had to repeat himself.

"Aren't you mad at all?" Sasuke asked, almost pleaded but Uchiha's didn't plead so whoever wanted him too would be disappointed.

"Why would I be mad?" Naruto asked, slightly confused, and then suddenly he got it, "Oh, yeah, I was mad, at first, but I got over it. I forgave you a long time ago."

Sasuke could have yelled, he was so mad at the blond, why wouldn't the dobe blame him and hate him. Sasuke hated himself for all the things that he put Naruto through. Why couldn't the stupid blond hate him for it?

Naruto noticed the change in his ex-teammates face, he'd seen it so many times in the mirror; self-loathing.

"Don't hate yourself because of what you did. It's in the past. Just try to make up for lost time." Naruto said gently.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes and then he decided that he didn't want to fight it anymore. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had, in fact still does have, the hots for Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, in a voice so low that someone across the room without hypersensitive ears wouldn't hear him, but Naruto had hypersensitive ears, one of the many quirks of having the nine-tailed fox demon housed inside of him.

"Mmhmm," Naruto said patiently.

"Ok, this is going to be really strange, promise me that you won't run?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded solemnly, his eyes larger than that of a child.

As soon as Naruto nodded Sasuke moved, too swiftly for any normal person to notice right away, but Naruto was a shinobi so he noticed right away and was about to ask where Sasuke was going when he felt a pair of thin, warm lips press against his own. His eyes opened wider, if possible, as he sat there, rigid with shock. But as the shock wore of Naruto noticed that he kind of liked the feeling of Sasuke's lips against his own and started to kiss back. Pretty soon Sasuke's tongue was tickling the blond's bottom lip, demanding an entrance, which was soon granted. Soon they were in a fight for dominance while tangling their hands in each other's hair. Sasuke soon won the fight. After a few minutes the air deprivation got to them so they broke off their kiss to breathe.

"Sa..suke… thanks for … coming… back." Naruto panted out, now hugging said boy.

"You…re, we…lco…me." Sasuke panted back, hugging the blond possessively.

And just like that, they were back into their steamy make-out session, and before long, they had shed their shirts. Their pants following behind closely.

So now here they were sitting in their boxers on Sasuke's old bed, panting while trying not to move to quickly. Do you think it worked? Nope, not even close.

"Sasuke… ahhh," Naruto gasped as Sasuke found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

Sasuke smirked into his dobe's neck. Then the Uchiha lightly nipped at the skin there, causing moans and gasps from the blond above him. He started to go lower, breath ghosting down Naruto's chest until he found a hard nub of flesh. Sasuke soon latched onto said nub while playing with the other. He lightly nibbled on it sending shivers up Naruto's spine. Soon after the other nub got the same treatment, sending more chills of excitement up Naruto's spine as he gasped and moaned.

Going farther southward, Sasuke's hands found their destination. He plunged his hands into Naruto's boxers and grabbed his hardened member. Sasuke started to pump. Naruto gasped at the sudden action but soon was finding pleasure in it. Soon after Sasuke pulled down Naruto's boxers completely and then his head started to make its way down south. Leaving kisses all along the way. Occasionally he would stop and bite down on the kitsune vessel's flesh softly, but none the less he finally made it to his destination.

He halted his movements to look up at the blond's face only to find blue lust-filled eyes looking back at him, and there was a small string of saliva falling down Naruto's chin. All in all, he looked extremely sexy in the eyes of the Uchiha.

As soon as he saw that he began his ministrations. He took the head of Naruto's cock into his mouth and played with his slit, licking off the pre-cum, Sasuke soon began to deep-throat Naruto, not wanting to tease him for too long, you see our little Sasu-chan was getting a little impatient because what he really wanted was to cum inside this perfect bodied boy. Soon though, Sasuke felt the hands that had been holding his head the entire time grip harder, almost tearing some hair out of his head.

"Sa-Sa…suke… I-I'm so… cl-close." Naruto warned right before he gave a scream of his raven-haired lover's name and came into his mouth. And Sasuke began to drink the man's milk greedily, not wasting a single drop of it.

"You taste good, Naru-chan." Sasuke teased, earning a mumbled, "Teme," and a very red blond, and then all at once, "Suck," He demanded of the blond, holding up 3 fingers.

Naruto, not knowing what else to do, did just that. When Sasuke deemed them ready he said, "This may be a bit uncomfortable."

This earned a confused look from the blond before he felt something go up his butt.

"W-what is that? What are you... it hurt's. T-take it out." Naruto whined.

Sasuke didn't even listen and added another finger, doing scissoring motions he looked for the sweet spot that would make the blond see stars.

"AHHHH… S-SA…SUKE… D-DO THAT AG-AGAIN." Naruto screamed out in pleasure. This made the raven smirk, 'Found it,' he thought as he hit it again and again, making the blond scream more.

Sasuke added another finger, and then, after a minute or so, deemed Naruto's hole stretched enough before removing his fingers. After he removed them in one swift movement he also removed his boxers (A/N: They were there the entire time O.o!!) he positioned himself between his lover's legs and said, "This may hurt a bit." And then he thrust in.

Naruto had never felt so much pain in his entire life. Not even when he'd broken his arm, or when Sakura had hit him really, really, _really,_ hard for teaching Konohamaru his Sexy Jutsu, and man does she know how to pack a punch. He bit his lip to prevent any screams and he fisted the sheets.

Sasuke watched the pain envelope his lover. In an attempt to distract him Sasuke started to pump Naruto's rapidly fading hard on back to full hardness. And then Naruto said, "Okay, S-Sasuke, you can move now." To prove that he was ready, he ground down on Sasuke who moaned in response.

Sasuke pulled out so that only the tip of his erection was in and then he sheathed himself into Naruto's tight heat, aiming a little to the right in order to hit Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto let out a scream of pleasure and Sasuke knew that he was dead on.

"S-Sas-suke, there, right there, a-again," Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke complied over and over again and was rewarded with deep moans and mewls.

"Harder, Sasuke, deeper… faster… ahhhhh… SASUKE!!!" Naruto screamed as he came between their bodies. Sasuke came shortly after with a moan deep inside our little Naruto, filling him up with his cum.

Soon after they fell asleep holding one another. Little did they know that a very perverted silver-haired man smirked behind his mask as he heard the finally of Sasuke and Naruto's time together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how'd you like it? This is my first SasuNaru. And I honestly can say, I had no idea I had become this perverted. And I'm sorry if these characters were a little out of character but I had to make them fit the story. I hope I didn't totally kill the ending there with Kakashi, if I did, I sowwy!! *gives you all puppy-eyes*.


End file.
